Loyalty and Love
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Yue's thoughts on life. Mostly Touya and Clow. But only small smatterings of Clow/Yue. Only on Yue's side anyway. Epic Touya/Yuki.


Yet another Yue fic. It must be my moods, life is failing just a little bit today.  
This is just another of my justifications as to why T/Y/Y doesn't float my boat, and why it shouldn't float yours.

(It's not right)

Onwards!

Yue didn't like Touya.  
It was fact of his life.  
Whenever he felt Yuki's reactions to Touya being near Yue would cringe and retreat deep into himself. Yue often thought that he probably could come to like Touya as a person, but he would never love Touya like Yuki did.  
The reason Yue got so upset around Touya is that the tall dark young man reminded him all too much of the one he had loved, so many years ago.  
Thinking of him still made Yue's heart ache. He generally avoided those long ago memories. But lately they had been awakened by Yuki's enthusiastic feelings for Touya.  
Occasionally Yue would wake to find the couple kissing. It hurt him. He knew that he could never have what they had.

Clow had explained it to him one night, when the moon was full and Yue was splendid in the dark sky. It had been the same night that Yue had confessed his feelings to his master. He knew that the tall man would see it coming, but he still did it.

Clow had seen it coming. Yue's usual smiles had been replaced by brooding silences and erratic moods. He didn't need foresight to know what was coming.

Yue smiled as Clow offered his arms to him. Graceful and smiling he glided into the long sleeves and held Clow close. Happy that Clow finally knew officially how he felt.  
But Clow held him no differently, as a father to his child. Quietly he whispered to Yue all the reasons why they couldn't. He stroked Yue's long hair as the moon guardian wept. Clow explained that it wasn't because he didn't love Yue, but it was because of his fate. He didn't want to hurt Yue.

From that day Yue retreated. His smiles disappeared and his laughter dried up. Keroberos could not understand his brother's transformation. He hugged up close to Clow and worried for Yue. Both of them worried for him.

Yue did not give up on Clow. He would often creep in to the magician's room while Clow slept and sneak under the sheets to be near him. Clow would wake and not be surprised by the pale figure sleeping next to him. Instead he would place a small kiss on his forehead and get up to go about his day.

Yue relished those small moments. The rest of the day he would smile, even laugh. Kero liked those days too. He always worried for his brother.

Yue could not believe Clow would die. He would not. There was too much life in the man.  
But Clow told them different and explained why, but Yue didn't hear. He didn't want to hear. He was angry. How could Clow leave him? Kero watched his brother's emotional turmoil and understood. He too loved his master, but Yue was different, his all too human heart was breaking.

Clow had foreseen that Yue would react like this, so he quickly put him into the book, stopping to farewell Keroberos and tell him their tasks before locking the sun guardian and the cards away.

Taking a deep breath he drew upon the magic to replace his creations' memories, hopefully making it easier for them both.

Looking around the room, Clow observed all the people he had met. Noted the ones who were still alive, gave his heart to the picture of the woman with the butterfly wings, then used the last of his magic to transform his soul into two.

Yue remembered awakening for the first time. In a shrine, surround by what appeared to be children. The recognised Kero's strong aura and stared at the small creature that the powerful lion's false form was. Briefly he searched for Clow's aura. But all he felt was the disturbingly familiar auras of the two children. As well as a strong moon power coming from a tall woman with red hair.

He knew his task; he flew above them all and began to speak in a cold voice. For a moment Kero could not believe this was his brother, but he did not speak.

Yue did not want a new master. He did not want to replace Clow. Somewhere far away he felt an aura that sent ice to his heart and he knew he would never see Clow again.

When Eriol had turned up, Yue could not believe what he was feeling. The aura was the same, but it was not Clow. It was the same with the father of his master. It tore Yue up to have his so close. The two halves of the one he loved the most.

Touya only made it worse. Occasionally he would try to approach Yue, but he could never look the dark haired boy in the eye, knowing what happened behind doors and knowing that the boy had no real interest in him, only curious about the other half of the one he loved.

No, Yue would probably never like Touya. But he would try his best to love his new master. The fierce loyalty he had been born with stirred inside of him as he watched the moon through his other's eyes.

I have to say, I think this is a little bit of poor writing on my behalf. I don't like writing dialouge and I think that takes away from my stories.  
But don't you think Yue is loyal? It dawned on me the other day. The way he treats Sakura and Clow, especially in volume 4 of the second series. (nerd) It's amazing.

LOVE!

A review would be nice.

But not from you Touya. That's just a given.


End file.
